A death of a friend made us realise
by wees
Summary: What will become of Judson and Mac after Gabe's death?Who do they have feelings for? to find out please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A death of a Friend made us realise …**

**Pairings : **Mac and Judson

**Contents: **The crew of the Vast Explorer mourn the loss of a Friend.

Chapter 1

Mac

Why did he have to die? He was such a good friend; I'm going to miss him sniff. As I look around Gabe's cabin it looked just like it did before he came. EMPTY!

Flash back…

"Mac" asks Gabe

"Yeah, what Gabe?" asks Mac Questionately looking up from her book.

"Promise me, if something happens to me you will go under my bed and go find 'Shoe Box' Please! Begs Gabe.

"Sure, but Gabe Nothing is going to happen." Said Mac looking at him as if though he was going mad.

End of Flash Back …

That is why today I am crawling around under his bed looking for this damn 'Shoe box.' I find a door in the floor on it engraved 'The Shoe Box.'

"Huh found it I think?" I say shaking my head and laughing a bit.

I pull it open and find in side a box. I pull the box out and closed the trap door and crawl out and as I start to turn around I hear a voice call out too me.

"Mac, what are you doing?" asks Judson curiously.

"Uh Hi Judson, trying to find something that Gabe told me about a while ago." Say I with tears starting to form in my eyes as I set the box down on the bed and sit down.

Sniff "Judson why did he have to die? Why? I start to say with tears running down my face looking at him.

Judson

I sit down next to her and pull her into my arms, wrap my arms around her and on to my lap and let her cry on to my shoulder.

"Its … its getting harder and harder to remember him, his smile, his laugh and … and his voice. I … I miss him!" says Mac crying even harder.

"I know Mac, but he would kick our butts right now if he was here, he would tell us to carry on with our lives, but not to forget him, wouldn't he hey Mac … Mac …?" I ask as I realize she's fallen asleep in my arms and I smile.

I stand up with her in my arms and slowly walk to wards her cabin, where I lie her down pull the covers over her and kiss her cheek to say goodnight and start to walk out when a hand grabs my arm …

Please Review !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Judson

… A hand grabs my arm and I turn back to Mac and she looks at me with pleading eyes that are begging me 'stay with me please! I need you.'

"Mac do you want me to stay?" I ask as I look at her.

All I get is a nod. I smile, because she looks so vulnerable. I pull the covers up and get in and I pull her to me.

I say "Sleep Mac, I'm here now okay. I won't leave you I promise."

Mac

I wake up a long while later with my head on Judson's chest and look into his sleepy eyes.

When I heard him say "Morning Mac, do you want to get up and look into that box?"

I look up at him and smile and then snuggle deep into his embrace and I say "Na uh, Judson, can't we lie in just a little bit longer please!"

Judson smiles at me that handsome smile of his and says "Sure Mac."

Just as he says that I realize our positions that I am lying on top of Judson and seriously I am I like the way we are but I don't know if he does.

As I try to roll off of him, but he wouldn't let me move, but instead he rolls on top of me.

Judson

I look at Mac as I roll on top of her and I say "ok Mac, but I want to ask you something because Gabe's death has made me realize, how much I wanna protect you and how much I love you and if you liked me? …"

It was all I could say before she kissed me and it answered my entire Questions You can, I love you too and I do. As I pull away I roll off of her and smile.

Mac looks at me and says "WOW, I love you too Judson, but I didn't think you felt the same way, but I'm glad you do."

She turns to me and lies her head on my chest and snuggles deeper into my embrace and I kiss the top of her head and feel he start to relax into my embrace and as she is about to fall asleep I hear her say,

"Judson I love you."

I smile and hug her closer to me and I say "love you too Mac, I'm here don't worry I'm never leaving your side again I promise!"

I feel can feel she's sleep and I smile and close my eyes hoping its not just a dream cause if it is, I will kill the person who wakes me up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your reviews please carry on reviewing the next chapter will be not posted until the end of the week the beginning of next because I am going on a school camp thanks again.


End file.
